Nadie rechaza a Kagamine Len!
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Pobre Rin, últimamente se ve muy confundía y fuera de si misma ¿Sera a causa de su jefe? ¿Que Len le hizo una propuesta extraña? ¿Cursilerias? ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Kagene Rin a sus 28 jamas se ha enamorado!


**Yey! Aquí les traigo un one-shot especialmente para mi querida Ana. Si Ana esto es para ti por tu cumpleaños, no creíste que se me olvidaría ¿Verdad? Bueno, aquí en fanfiction ustedes conocen a mi coautora de el hijo del mal como cristal12997 y de alguna forma le había prometido esto así que que lo disfruten.**

**Nadie Rechaza a Kagamine Len!**

Ella suspiro pesadamente mirando sin interés su alrededor, se encontraba reunida con sus amigos en aquel bar y todos parecían platicar muy plácidamente sin notar porque de repente la joven se notaba sin ánimos y confundida, no era que pudieran darse cuenta fácilmente debido al ambiente que la rodeaba.

¿Por qué Rin Kagene se encontraba en ese estado?

La respuesta era sin lugar a dudas muy fácil, todo era simple y sencillamente a causa de su jefe, ese hombre sin lugar a dudas iba a acabar con ella de alguna u otra forma, últimamente ya no sabía de qué manera comportarse con él, apenas había tenido dos semanas libre de él y no dejaba de rondar su mente como si su solo recuerdo vagara por su cabeza estableciéndose en sus pensamientos día y noche.

Al final de cuentas simple y sencillamente no podía entenderlo y decidió darle entierro a ese tema solo para pasar a uno mucho más perturbante de lo que pudiera esperar.

-¿Cómo saber si estas enamorada?-soltó la pregunta distraídamente mientras miraba hacia la nada sin ser consciente de que en ese preciso instante los rostros de sus amigos formaron una mueca desencajada como si tan solo con esa pregunta el fin del mundo se acercara.

¿Y cómo no? Si la maldita pregunta había salido de los labios de Kagene Rin, la misma chica que JAMAS en su vida pensaba en ese tipo de cosas que clasificaba como tonterías, la misma Rin que NUNCA en su vida había tenido una cita y no porque no destacara entre los chicos, si no simple y sencillamente pasaba de ello, se trataba de la misma Rin que EN SU VIDA había mostrado ni el más MINIMO interés por el romance y de buenas a primeras soltaba una pregunta como esa.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, a sus 28 años finalmente Rin Kagene daba indicios de no ser aquella chica sin aparentes intereses en sentimientos románticos o el sexo opuesto, de hecho todos sus amigos podían jurar y perjurar que la rubia moriría virgen.

-Rin-chan… eto… ya sabes ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?-se atrevió a preguntar se mejor amiga Luka observando a la joven con el rostro preocupado.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?-preguntó vagamente extrañada.

-Hiciste una pregunta muy extraña e impropia de ti ¿Segura que estas bien?-preguntó Gakupo, el actual novio de la pelirosada que también conocía a Rin desde hace mucho tiempo.

-A decir verdad ella está algo molesta por la extraña e indecorosa propuesta de nuestro jefe-comentó cierto pelinegro que tomaba su bebida sin presta mayor atención a sus amigos, incluso ignoro la mirada de irritación que Rin le dio apenas menciono a su "amado jefe".

-¿Te refieres a Len?-preguntó Mikuo que a su vez conocía al susodicho ya que lo había conocido mucho antes de que supiera que Rin trabajaba para él.

-Precisamente, resulta que…

-Sera mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres aparecer mañana flotando a la deriba en el mar mediterráneo Rei-gruñó una Rin muy irritada.

-¿Sucedió algo que debamos saber?-preguntó Luka muy extrañada pese a que ver a Rin amenazando a sus amigos de muerte era algo muy común, pero todos sabían que como toda buena tsundere que Rin era a todos les diría "muérete" o "te odio" cuando en realidad era su extraña manera de mostrar cierto cariño.

-Se los diré cuando logre resolverlo-la rubia se puso de pie tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar algo molesta sin saber exactamente con quien.

-¿Nos dirás que es lo que le sucede Rei? Ha estado muy rara últimamente, debería estar contenta luego de que su jefe le diera un descanso de dos semanas después de tenerla trabajando a sol y agua durante los últimos 5 años-comentó Kaito.

-¿Y amanecer flotando en el mar mediterráneo? No gracias, la única que puede matarme es Rui y no creo ser yo quien deba informar lo que Len Kagamine quiere con nuestra jefa.

-Es increíble pensar que el Len de la preparatoria es el mismo Len que ahora es dueño de la compañía más grande de Japón y tiene el poder suficiente para que Rin atienda corriendo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos-comentó cierta pelirroja que también estaba sentada en aquella mesa sin haberse atrevido a decir alguna palabra y es que al igual que todo se había quedado casi pasmada con la pregunta que inconscientemente la rubia había soltado.

-No solo eso, parece que ha sido el único que literalmente ha podido poner el mundo de Rin de cabeza-comentó Luka con una sonrisa más que nada de satisfacción pues ya venía siendo hora de que alguien hubiera podido descolocar a Rin de tal manera que lo hacía Len Kagamine.

.

.

.

Rin Kagene era una mujer muy amable y amigable pero sin sentimientos, eso podían asegurarlo todos y cada uno de los pobres hombres que inocentemente sucumbieron ante sus encantos y es que sin que ella siquiera se lo planteara lograba hacer que varios chicos se enamoraran de ella, siempre fue así, desde la primaria y pese a ser como quien dijera "una chica popular" ella sin lugar a dudas rompía todos los esquemas.

No era bonita, no, no era tan hermosa como una deslumbrante supermodelo ni tenía un cuerpo con curvas de infarto, sus facciones eran muy finas, su largo cabello dorado relucía con los rayos del sol y sus espectaculares ojos destellantes mostraban sin lugar a dudas amabilidad, pero ella en si no se consideraba muy atractiva y mucho menos femenina.

Extrañamente el tema del amor nunca fue de su interés, se preguntó miles de veces porque razón su corazón no palpitaba con fuerza cuando se relacionaba con chicos guapos, tal vez había leído demasiadas novelas de romance y aquel chico que hiciera flaquear su corazón de tal manera nunca existiría, pero lo hizo y lo encontró en el lugar más inesperado.

Rin no era de esas chicas que presumían su belleza, tampoco era de las torpes enamoradizas, todo tema que tuviera que ver con romance u amor le resultaba indiferente, no es que hubiera tenido una relación de amor traumática ni nada de eso, solo no sucedía, su corazón no parecía latir por nadie y hasta cierto punto se resignó de que nunca lo haría, pero que equivocada estaba.

Len Kagamine.

El hombre que sin lugar a dudas había logrado confundir su mente, cuerpo y corazón, no entendía un lo que le sucedía cada vez que pensaba en él, o tal vez si lo sabía y se negaba a aceptarlo por miedo.

Rin llegó a la conclusión de que si algún día se llegaba a enamorar amaría a esa persona como nadie nunca pudiera hacerlo y el que esa persona tuviera su corazón en sus manos la dejaba muy vulnerable, aquella persona podría romper su corazón en pedacitos y reducirlo a nada.

¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que haber sido Len la persona que de la nada le propusiera matrimonio?

Cuando se enteró de que ese hombre seria su jefe, al principio aquello la tomo desprevenida, hasta que al verlo en persona sintió sin lugar a dudas cierta hostilidad hacia su persona, se llevaron pésimo desde el primer encuentro de jefe-empleada y su mundo comenzó a girar para mal al enterarse que tenía que ejercer el puesto de su secretaria.

Len sabía muy bien quien era ella y como hacerla rabiar ya que no había un solo día en que no pararan de pelear incluso por las cosas más insignificantes, Rin no se podía quejar, el salario que recibía estaba muy por encima del de una secretaria normal, pero no encontraría un trabajo mejor pagado y en verdad necesitaba el dinero.

Su pequeño hermano Oliver tenía una extraña enfermedad cuyo largo e indefinido tratamiento costaba mucho dinero y si era para salvarlo bien valía la pena soportar todo lo que su jefe hacía, desde llamarla a las dos de la mañana para que arreglara los asuntos de algunas de las amantes que el rubio hubiera tenido, hasta salir de la boda de su mejor amiga por un asunto "urgente" que al final resulto ser su especial asesoría para que Len pudiera vestirse atractivo para una cita, y esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Un solo día después presento su renuncia pero para su desgracia comenzaron los problemas legales de sus padres y no podía darse el lujo de quedar desempleada, necesitaba mucho el dinero para poder pagar la hipoteca de la casa de sus padres y que ellos no quedaran en la calle asi que por desgracia se resignó a seguir trabajando para él y finalmente llegamos al punto donde hacia tan solo dos semanas Len le había ofrecido que se casara con él y a cambio se encargaría de todas las deudas que pudiera tener.

-"Tal parece que tus problemas financiero van en aumento en lugar de disminuir"-había dicho él en tono burlon-"Pero te propongo algo que sin duda te sacara de apuros."

-"Habla de una vez Kagamine"-siseó ella.

-"En realidad es algo muy simple, cásate conmigo y yo me encargo de todas tus deudas"

Y con eso el mundo de Rin quedo totalmente patas arriba, incluso le tomó un par de segundos salir de su estupefacción.

-"No estás hablando en serio ¿Verdad?"-preguntó incrédula y él simple y sencillamente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-"Ambos nos conocemos perfectamente para mí eso es más que suficiente, mis padres han estado presionando mucho para que encuentre una mujer a la cual desposar y si voy a elegir entre descerebradas o caza fortunas prefiero que mi futura esposa seas tú. No tienes que contestar ahora mismo, a partir de hoy tienes dos semanas de vacaciones y cuando regreses quiero tu respuesta."

Y salido de la habitación dejando a la rubia en shock.

Ella debía de admitir que hace mucho tiempo habría aceptado un matrimonio por conveniencia sin tomar en consideración cosas triviales como sentimientos, pero pensando en que su matrimonio con Len seria solo un contrato para cubrir apariencias no estaba tan segura… tal vez ya estaba enamorada de él y no quería descubrir que se sentiría saberse casada con alguien que no la quiere y solo la usaría como tapadera de sus aventurillas con otras mujeres.

Por primera vez Rin pensó que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso y a pesar de que se convencía de que no había mejor trato, no quería casarse precisamente con él sin amor… ahora sí que estaba perdida ¿Desde cuándo ella pensaba en esas cursilerías? ¿Desde cuándo se había enamorado del maldito jefe que la explotaba con trabajo día y noche? De esa persona a la que solía encontrar agasajando con mujerzuelas en la oficina mientras ella se concentraba en organizar cada aspecto de su vida ¡ ¿Desde cuándo?!

Si él quería venganza tras lo ocurrido en su pasado, sin lugar a dudas lo había logrado, no solo puso su mundo de cabeza si no que logró lo que ni Mikuo ni Kaito, que eran sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, habían logrado, enamorarla.

Esos dos idiotas incluso habían tenido una fuerte discusión entre ellos cuya amistad se repuso cunado Rin les grito lo estúpido que era pelearse por una chica y en especial por ella. Así que amenazó con que si no hacían las pases rompería toda relación con ambos.

Conoció a Len cuando tenía 15 años de edad, iban en grupos diferentes pero en el mismo grado de estudio. Ella realmente no tenía ni la más mínima noción de su existencia mientras él parecía saber muchas cosas acerca de ella.

Len no era el sexy hombre de negocios tras el cual todas la mujeres andaban ahora, no, en la preparatoria él no solía ser más que un nerd rellenito que había sido salvado de sus abusadores gracias a Rin quien lo había tratado bien en ese mínimo encuentro, desde entonces se volvió algo así como fan de la chica, la observaba a lo lejos pero nunca se atrevía a hablarle y menos a cruzarse en su camino, ella era tan perfecta e inalcanzable.

Pero él no era nadie especial para ella, descubrió que la joven siempre era amable con todo el mundo y eso era una de las cosas que lo habían hecho enamorarse de ella. Y finalmente un día tuvo el valor para confesársele pero tal y como esperaba fue rechazado, de hecho también humillado pero no por ella, si no por el joven más popular de la escuela que había declarado que la perfecta Rin jamás le haría caso a un gordito feo como él, su único consuelo ese día fue que ese chico también fue rechazado pero aun así se había sentido herido y humillado.

Rin había querido hablar con él y explicarle que realmente sentía haberlo rechazado pero al menos quería que fueran amigos, por desgracia al día siguiente Len se había mudado a quien sabe dónde y no volvió a saber de él.

Eso hasta que el muy maldito se presentó como su jefe.

¡Al carajo la amistad! ¡Estaba segura de que entre ellos jamás habría paz! Y es que estaba más que convencida que el irresistible de Len se estaba vengando por haber sido rechazado en el pasado, si, él y su egocentrismo, seguro que nadie rechaza nunca a Len Kagamine, lo sabía bien ya que había sido víctima de sus coqueteos que ignoraba eran muestras reales de que le gustaba.

Len había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, pero su amor por Rin no había cambiado, no la odiaba, era solo que le parecía muy divertido verla rabiar y consiente de que la chica jamás sentirá algo, ni lo más mínimo por él, tuvo que tomar medidas muy extremas, desde darle celos haciendo que intencionalmente lo descubriera seduciendo a una chica, hasta hechizos y pociones de amor que de ninguna manera funcionaron.

Había intentado enamorarla pero ella simple y sencillamente era inmune en sus coqueteos, intentó darle celos llegando a escenas algo subidas de todo con algunas maneras pero Rin lo único que hacía era regañarlo pidiéndole que no arruínala la imagen de la empresa con sus desfachateces y que fuera un poco más consiente del lugar donde seducía mujeres, pero ni una sola muestra de celos.

Finalmente seguro de que ni aunque el mismísimo cupido le disparara una flecha para hacer que se enamorara de él funcionaria decidió que si no iba a tener a Rin por las buenas entonces sería un poco forzada.

Y así fue como Len se encargó de que el cobro de la hipoteca de la casa de sus padres se apresurara postulándose el cómo primer comprador con una suma tentadora y elevada para de esta forma obligar a Rin a un matrimonio por conveniencia del que él se encargaría que terminara por ser un matrimonio tan real como el de sus mismos padres, estaba seguro de que una vez casado con ella de alguna u otra manera la chica cedería a sus encantos y terminaría perdidamente enamorada.

¡Por dios! ¡Tan desesperado estaba como para haber caído tan bajo y abusar de su poder para obligarla a contraer nupcias con él! Pero es que simple y sencillamente el pobre no sabía de qué otra manera proceder, ya no podría soportar más la situación en la que estaba con Rin y debía por lo menos asegurarse de esa manera que ella no terminara atada a otro hombre, porque si eso pasaba se iba a suicidar.

Y el día prometido llegó, ahí estaba ella. Parada frente al escritorio de su jefe que la miraba atenta mente mientras la rubia mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Has decidido algo finalmente?-preguntó ocultando las ansias por su respuesta.

-La verdad lo he pensado mucho y he tomado la decisión más sensata que he podido tomar-contestó ella con suavidad.

-Perfecto-dijo él dando por sentado su respuesta afirmativa-Ve con Miku para informarle que ponga en marcha los planes de nuestra boda, nos casaremos…

-No será necesario-lo interrumpió ella.

-Bueno, si prefieres ser tú quien planee la boda no hay ningún problema creo que…

-No, no lo has entendido, digo que no será necesario porque no me casare contigo-dijo ella en tono un poco deprimido.

-¿Qué?-interrogó incrédulo poniéndose de pie.

-Ya me has oído… Tal vez te parezca algo cursi y en especial muy raro viendo de mí y pese a que hace mucho hubiera aceptado la propuesta me temó no puedo aceptar un matrimonio en donde la persona de la que estoy enamorada no me ame-confesó sin más y hasta con cierta tranquilidad.

Y por primera vez el mundo de Len se puso de cabeza.

Ella, la chica perfecta, la inalcanzable, su amor platónico, su primer amor, ella acababa de confesarle que estaba enamorada de él.

Después de tantos años de observarla, después de tanto perseguirla, después de tanto guardar sus sentimientos finalmente podía morir en paz ese mismo día y decir que vivó una buena vida porque después de tantos años Rin finalmente correspondía sus sentimientos.

La rubia intentó agregar algo pero al instante sus labios fueron acallados por los del rubio en un beso que transmitía una explosión de sentimientos y la dejaba desprovista de fuerzas y con la respiración entre cortada, Len la estrechó entre sus brazos cerrando los ojos y juntando la frente con la de ella deseando que ese momento durara para siempre.

-Realmente no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?-le susurró con una sonrisa a la desorientada chica-Cuando te pedí que te caras conmigo no era solo por conveniencia, era porque de verdad pensé en que no habría nada mejor que compartir mi vida contigo… sé que no me porte muy bien contigo al principio pero mi actitud fue una barrera para que tú no te dieras cuenta de lo que en verdad siento porque sigo enamorado como te lo confesé ese día hace 15 años.

-Len…-susurró sonrojada siendo callada nuevamente por los labios del rubio.

-Creo que tú y yo debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿No lo crees Rin?-susurró en tono seductor.

Y así fue como Rin Kagene a sus 28 años de edad encontró una cosa y perdió otra.

**Bueno, espero que le hayan entendido a la última frase pero a los que no, pues lo que encontró fue el amor y lo que perdió fue… pues está de más decir que adelantaron la noche de bodas ¿verdad?**


End file.
